


Goatee (age: early 20s)

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Dany [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: What do you think of Dany's facial hair?





	

_Your pov_

“Will you let me kiss you please?” Daniil pleads as he leans into me. I shake my head and turn away. He sighs and wraps his arms around my waist to keep me from moving away. “Do you really hate it this much?” He asks as he nuzzles his head in the crook of my neck.  
Daniil has decided to grow out his facial hair; which I’m not a fan of. It tickles when he kisses me or when we cuddle. He’s rather proud of it though and he won’t shave it; he says I just have to get used to it and that I’ll grow to like it. I don’t mind a bit of facial hair, but I’m just not very fond of this goatee he’s got now. I sigh at Dany’s question. I feel bad; he’s very proud of it and right now he needs every bit of positivity.  
“I’m just not really a fan of the goatee.” I mutter as I turn back towards him. He looks sad. “But if you really like it I’ll give it another chance.” I add; maybe I will like it after a while.  
He grins at me. “I really do like it and I’m sure you will like it as well if you get used to it.”  
“Hmm.” I hum as I wrap my arms around his neck. “I hope so.” I whisper before I press my lips to his.


End file.
